Harmful
by glarea
Summary: Edward Puto Cullen era mi mejor amigo y habíamos compartido desde la infancia buenos momentos, ahora él con su banda traía a la ciudad la locura y desenfreno, ambos juntos o separados éramos nocivos, chicos malos nenas.-Isabella vente de gira conmigo- esa frase traería nuestro mundo perfecto a la mierda, oh sí Edward muñequito Cullen sería una piedra en el culo desde entonces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas aquí un nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado y disfruten de esta Bella nociva y este Edward nocivo. Crepúsculo le pertenece a S. Meyer, la idea es mía.**

**Advertencia: Futuro contenido sexual y vocabulario de camioneros, si tienes menos de 18 años lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Las luces estrambóticas inundan el local, la gente grita eufórica, Alice y Rosalie están a mi lado, gritan, chillan, aplauden, y sonríen extasiadas, son unas lunáticas, pero son mis lunáticas.

El Danger estaba repleto, como todas las fechas en las que se presentan Harmful, las chicas no dejaban de corear el nombre de la agrupación, las fans estaban chifladas desde luego, pero que se podía hacer.

Y de pronto las luces se apagaron, silencio total, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, están a punto de salir, suena el bajo junto con la batería, el éxtasis, la muchedumbre comienza a gritar nuevamente, están alucinando, las luces principales son encendidas y en el escenario se encuentra Jasper y Emmet, sus vestimentas tan acorde con ellos, sólo falta la estrella más brillante, comienza el sonido de la guitarra y él aparece en escena.

**Edward y sus ojos verdes están iluminando el recinto.**


	2. Jodiéndome la vida

Los presonajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mia, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.

Advertencia:Este fic presenta contenido no apto para menores de 18 años, si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**El señor Edward te jodo la vida Cullen**

* * *

-Isabella Swan, trae tu culo para acá y explícame qué sucedió ayer- bien, estaba perdida, aquella enana de Alice, con su encantadora mirada de muerte, me había pillado infraganti y había esperado hasta la mañana siguiente para darme el sermón de las tres horas.

Alice Cullen, enana de cabello color azabache, corto y sin dirección fija, era mi mejor amiga desde el preescolar, nos habíamos conocido desde las panzas de nuestras madres pero fuimos inseparables en el preescolar, luego de pegar mi plastilina en su mochila, claro nada personal, en aquella época tenía una fascinación por lo moldeable.

-Ayer hemos hecho la del muerto y me está matando la cabeza, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu voz de pito me está taladrando, pido respeto, RESPETO- admito que la estaba cabreando más, pero seamos honestos después de una bomba lo último que deseas es la voz de Alice a tu alrededor.

-Perra, solo quiero saber porque terminaste peleándote con Tanya esta vez, simple vez- será más mierda, yo podía tener pinta de busca bronca, vestir de negro y tener un bonito culo pero Tanya era una zorra con sus cinco letras. Bueno bonito culo no va, pero de que era bonito lo era.

-Va me estuvo jodiendo la noche paseándose con James, restregándome que se estaba acostando con él, bastardos los dos, sabes que ella termina acostándose con lo que fue mío, así que ten cuidado de repente quiera acostarse contigo- le guiñé y sonreí socarronamente, me mandó una mirada envenenada pero pude divisar en sus labios aquella sonrisa marca Cullen, mierda.

-Bellita cuando aprenderás, te conozco, sé que no se trata de eso, no será que Edward le dedicó una canción a tu enemiga… porque quería vengarse.- estupendo, le había atinado al clavo y mi sonrisa se esfumo, sabía que era un poco inmadura, pero la zorra Denali se la paso mandándome indirectas sobre el tema, Edward Puto Cullen era mi mejor amigo y habíamos discutido porque había hablado con mi cita para la tocada y le había dicho que tenía infección estomacal, ajá, derrame cacal, y como buena vengadora llamé a su madre y le dije que él había contraído una enfermedad sexual por acostarse con un gay.

- Que te den, déjame tranquila, me voy a mi recamara y si viene ese intento de hombre le dices que se joda- me pare cabreada, arrastré mis pies hasta mi habitación y al entrar azoté la puerta para darle más dramatismo a mi situación.

El muñequito Cullen era un ser insoportable, nos bronqueábamos cada 10 minutos, pero nuestra relación amor odio era la mejor, y aunque nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, todo el mundo sabía que éramos los mejores amigos en la faz de la tierra y galaxia, era como un hermano, siempre fuimos unidos, a pesar de que primero haya sido amiga de Alice, y contando que me lleva dos años, supimos congeniar, yo no tenía hermanos y me adopto como su hermana, aunque en los últimos años dijo que me adopto como mascota. Cuando empezamos a descubrirnos en la adolescencia estuvimos el uno para el otro, apoyándonos, consolándonos, comprendiéndonos, asesinándonos, la verdad es que nos volvimos como el espejo del otro, él era mi versión masculina, claro que en la personalidad explosiva, extrovertido, juerguero y desenfrenado. En lo físico tal vez en las cadenas y ropas negras, aunque claro usábamos colores como cualquier mortal pero éramos una sensación de lo oscuro. El hijo de Esme era atractivo, sus ojos verdes y su cabellera cobriza traía enloquecida a toda la población femenina, no me incluyo porque no lo veía de esa forma, pero admito que el imbécil era atractivo.

Nuestras madres habían sido compañeras de colegio y fueron grandes amigas, luego Esme viajó a Europa y se volvieron a reencontrar cuando coincidieron al recogernos a Alice y a mí en el preescolar. René, mi madre, era una mujer con una personalidad atrevida y tan desatinada, era una hippie de corazón y Esme era tan agradable, un amor de mujer, no sé cómo pudo tener a ese muchacho estúpido.

En fin, encerrada en mi habitación tuve tiempo para reflexionar, que cagada había hecho, pobre Esme, pero el insensible de su hijo me había arruinado la noche, bueno estropeado la cita mas no la noche, la verdad es que no recordaba cuantos tequilas había injerido pero debieron de haber sido decenas, sino ahora estaría afuera dando mis habituales caminatas sin rumbo.

Soy una mujer que le gusta caminar y dejar a mi alma y cuerpo libre con el viento, a pesar de tener una pinta de rockera desenfrenada y mi habitual vocabulario de camionera solía ser más sensible que las cuerdas vocales.

-Isabella abre la puerta- bien, su voz me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que me callera de bruces al suelo, pero quien me manda a invocarlo con el pensamiento, excelente Bella.

-qué quieres Cullen- dije sobándome las nachas, ese capullo se había tomado la atribución de venir hasta mi hogar a fregarme la existencia, bien esto se iba a poner bueno.

-Vamos Isa, ambos nos excedimos sí, no soy un ángel del señor, aunque si el ángel de muchas nenas, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que ambos nos equivocamos y he venido a ofrecerte mis disculpas por idiota- una sonrisa del tamaño del universo estaba invadiendo mi rostro, vale no quería que ganara pero esta batalla había sido a sangre y ambos estábamos en un punto de esquizofrenia donde las disculpas respectivas debían ser ofrecidas.

-Vale, discúlpame también Ed, me excedí con lo de Esme, seguro debe estar buscándonos un siquiatra nuevamente.-abrí la puerta con mi banderita blanca, y él estaba apoyado en la pared, con su sonrisa "soy el rey del mundo" y su mirada "te quiero aunque seas perra", vestía su camisa roja y su pantalón pitillo negro, sí era un rockstar consagrado y el típico chico moja bragas.

-Par de engendros veo que ya hablaron, ¿ahora viene el sexo de reconciliación? Porque puedo dejarles la casa para ustedes- Alice sonreía desde el inicio del pasillo con su mirada número 3: "me encanta joderlos".

-Enana del demonio, qué quieres que jodes tanto… o es que te estas desahogando con nosotros porque Jasper no te ha llamado desde ayer-sí, soy una perra con mi amiga, pero seamos sinceros ella era insoportable y no dejaba de jodernos a ambos con sus bromas cargadas de "deberían estar juntos, son tal para cual".

-Vamos Bella, deberían estar juntos, son tal para cual, y Jasper si me ha llamado-dijo sacándome la lengua la muy renacuaja-por cierto hermanito eres un idiota, te apuesto a que Tanya a estado acosándote con sus mensajes en tu fanpage.

-es una mujer desesperada, y sí, lo está haciendo.-suspiro revolviendo su cabello en son de frustración- dejando ese tema, ¿tienen algo que hacer luego?, los chicos quieren que vayan a jodernos un rato al estudio, aunque Rosalie me ha rogado que las convenza, algo sobre que se va a aburrir mirándonos las caras.

Definitivamente este día tenía que mejorar, ir un rato al estudio de Rosalie no nos vendría mal, esa mujer era una bomba sexy que enloquecía a cualquiera. Su cabellera rubia te hacía pensar que no era más que una perra descerebrada, pero lo único cierto de ello es que era una perra, porque era inteligente y habilidosa con los números, como amaba a esa mujer.

-Rosalie rogando nuestra presencia Alice, esto será interesante, deja que coja mis lentes y salgo a desafiar al mundo- sonreí, me encantaba ser como era, Edward susurró un "está loca" casi imperceptible pero tenía yo tenía buen oído. Me las cobraría luego.

Después de unos 15 minutos, los tres salimos al estudio, las calles estaban infectadas de gente, sí, me sentía cohibida con el exceso de personas a mi alrededor, por ello nunca había podido ser alguien al que llamaran decentemente normal.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que me tildaron de chica problema, aunque también se debía por la compañía de Edward, juntos éramos un caos, y aunque el tiempo juntos se haya reducido siempre buscaba la forma de joderme la existencia, y se lo agradecía mentalmente. Éramos un dúo algo peculiar, los dolores de cabeza que le provocamos a nuestros padres fueron épicas, estábamos desquiciados, extasiados, las palabras no alcanzarían para describir nuestro estado en la adolescencia.

En alguna etapa de mi vida, quizás la niñez, o la juventud, no lo sé bien, pero yo había creído sentir algo por Edward, era su forma de sobreprotegerme, o quererme, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, su fama iba en aumento, y mi interés sentimental por él había muerto un poco después de interesarme.

Habíamos enfrentado mucho juntos, recuerdo la secundaria, no le caía bien a un sequito de arpías fans de Edward por lo que me infiltraron marihuana en la mochila, ese día hubo un soplo y casi me expulsan, no sé como pero Edward logró que confesaran, a la mierda su ayuda, después de clases las golpee tan duro que tuvieron que suspenderme, a pesar de haber sido fuera del colegio.

Era difícil que alguien se metiera conmigo, ya sea por el miedo que me tenían, que le tenían a Edward o que le tenían a Alice, no sabían cuál de los tres éramos más peligrosos, supongo que la enana, era más impulsiva y la persona más vengativa de la faz de la tierra. Es una chica de armas tomar.

-Bellita, en qué estas pensando- Alice estaba sentada a mi lado en el volvo de Edward, tenía ganas de patearla cada vez que me llamaba así.

-Alice-dije marcando su nombre- estoy recordando la vez que cortaste mochilas en la secundaria porque te llamaron chaparra.

Una sonrisa del tamaño de Brooklyn se dibujó en su rostro, Edward que iba manejando se carcajeó unos segundos, y me guiño el ojo por el espejo retrovisor. Le mande un beso volado seguido por mi lindísimo dedo medio.

-Que intensa Bella- y sí, como todo el mundo sabía a este sujeto le encantaba joderme los días de mi existencia, nuestros amigos dicen que deberíamos estar juntos, pero seamos sinceros, siempre estamos juntos, exceptuando sus giras, y parrandas de hombres machos, salidas con chicas fáciles, y agarres fortuitos, ya, está bien, sentimentalmente ambos somos unas mierdas de burro, hacíamos lo que queríamos, teníamos parejas ocasionales, y compatibles estaba fijo que no éramos.

Edward estacionó su flamante vehículo en la parte trasera del estudio, y cuando pretendía ayudarme a bajar, mis pies se enredaron entre ellos, haciéndome tocar el suelo. Pendejos pies.

-Y se supone que estoy esperando que me ayudes a pararme idiota- le dije cruzándome de brazos, sentada en el suelo, mirando a un lado posiblemente con el rostro hecho una llama.

-Bella, no seas exagerada, siempre te sucede lo mismo, el suelo te ama nena- dijo Alice entrando al estudio en carcajadas.

-Isa, no quiero ofenderte pero el diablo ya te beso, y mi mami me enseño a no recoger nada del suelo por eso.- pendejo, él era un pendejo, se comenzó a carcajear en mis narices para duelo extenderme la mano, esto no se quedaría así, estaba como para que un burro lo atravesara si mi vida dependía de eso.

-Serás imbécil, me voy a vengar sanguijuela, y te va a doler- ya tenía en mente cómo hacer para conseguir un burro, ahora era engatusar a Edward el problema, luego pensaría eso.- Vamos a entrar para poder ver algo más lindo que tu ridícula cara de marica.

-Sé que me amas en secreto Bella, aunque trates de ocultarlo te has quedado anonadada viendo mi hermoso y perfilado rostro desde tu infancia- tenía los brazos cruzados mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del estudio, podía escuchar la batería retumbar y risas a lo lejos, este idiota llevaba retrasado como siempre y solo sabía joderme.

-Jasper está más bueno que tú, y tiene un par de poses que te puede enseñar-chúpate esa Edward soy un capo del sexo salvaje Cullen.

-Qué asco Isabella, no lo repitas nunca, no quiero recordar cómo te encontré con Jasper en mi recamara el día de San Patricio, y no lo repitas en frente de Alice.-dijo entrando en el estudio.

Yo sabía que ese día había hecho una burrada, y que Alice nunca se había enterado pero no me arrepentía porque no lo recordaba y probablemente a parte de estar borracha estaba drogada.

Que comience la fiesta.

* * *

Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, pronto actualización.

Atte: Glarea


End file.
